Romeo y Julieta a lo Inazuma Eleven
by angylopez
Summary: Los chicos de Raimon tendran que hacer una obra ¿Que pasara en los ensayos? ¿Alguien arruinara la obra? ¿Cuantas cosas extrañas pasaran?
1. Chapter 1: la obra de teatro

**Romeo y Julieta a lo Inazuma Eleven.**

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Todo era un día tranquilo en la secundaria Raimon, los chicos que ya estaban estudiando en tercero de secundaria, ellos estaban escuchando lo que el profesor les explicaba cuando entra el director de Raimon.

Director de Raimon: Profesor disculpe por interrumpirlo pero tengo un aviso que darles a los chicos.

Profesor: No es ninguna molestia.

Director de Raimon: Gracias, bien chicos les aviso que ustedes van a realizar una obra.

Endo: ¿Una obra?

Director de Raimon: Si, todos tienen que participar, asignare a un director.

Kasemaru: ¿Quién será el director?

Director de Raimon: Sera uno de ustedes, pero déjenme pensarlo mmm… (A ver Endo muy distraído, Kasemaru no muy tranquilo, Someoka muy problemático, pero quien mas a ver alguien que sepa mandar a los demás ¡Kido!) Kido.

Kido: ¿Yo soy el director?

Director de Raimon: Si.

Kido: (¡Si! ¡Yo el director! Se lo diré a Sakuma y a Fudou, yo seré el que este a cargo de todo) Gracias.

Director de Raimon: Bien Kido tu escogerás el papal de cada uno.

Kido: Si. Señor pero ¿Qué obra vamos a realizar?

Director de Raimon: Romeo y Julieta.

Endo: ¿Romeo y Julieta?

Natsumi: Endo, no habías escuchado sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Endo: La verdad no.

Kasemaru: Natsumi que esperabas de Endo.

Natsumi: Tienes razón.

Endo: ¡Oigan puedo oír todo lo que dicen!

Kasemaru: Ese era el punto.

Endo: ¡Que malos son conmigo!

Director de Raimon: Bien Kido espero que te valla bien.

Kido: Si, señor.

Someoka: Kido ¿Qué personaje nos toca a todos?

Kido: No lo se todavía lo decidiremos mañana en el salón de teatro.

Endo: (Ojala no me toque ser el protagonista de la obra).

Natsumi: (No quiero que me toque ser la protagonista de la obra).

Después de clases Kido fue al Instituto Imperial para hablar con Fudou y Sakuma.

Kido: ¡Chicos!

Sakuma: ¿Quién es?

Fudou: Es Kido.

Sakuma: ¡Hola Kido!

Fudou: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kido: ¡También me fastidia verte!

Sakuma: Kido ¿A que has venido?

Kido: A decirles que en la secundaria Raimon habrá una obra.

Fudou: ¿Y?

Kido: Adivinen ¿Quién es el director?

Fudou: Kasemaru.

Sakuma: ¡Oh yo también quiero adivinar mmm… Someoka!

Kido: ¡No!

Fudou: Una de las chicas.

Kido: ¡NO! -Kido estaba furioso.

Sakuma y Fudou: ¡Endo!

Kido: ¡Soy yo!

Fudou: ¡Tu el director! Primero Sakuma es el director del Instituto Imperial. –Fudou obviamente lo dijo para burlase de Kido.

Sakuma: ¿Puedo ser el director de Instituto Imperial?

Fudou: ¡NO! Sakuma no entiendes lo que es burlarse de los demás.

Sakuma: La verdad no pero si me explicas lo podre entender, creo.

Fudou: ¿Por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Kido: Podrían dejar de decir estupideces.

Fudou: Déjame pensarlo mmm…. ¡NO!

Kido: Bien si no quieren creerme es su problema.

Fudou: ¿Tienes pruebas?

Kido: Si, lleguen mañana a la escuela.

Sakuma: Bien mañana vamos a la escuela oye Kido ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Kido: Si, vamos Sakuma.

Fudou: ¡Adiós tontos!

Sakuma: ¡Adiós Fudou!

Kido: No te despidas.

Sakuma: Perdón.

Sakuma y Kido se fueron.

**En otra parte:**

Las chicas estaban conversando sobre el papel que tal vez tendrían en la obra.

Aki: ¿Quién creen que será Romeo?

Natsumi: No lo se.

Fuyuka: Tal vez es Endo.

Natsumi: No lo creo.

Aki: Porque no Endo puede que sea un buen actor.

Natsumi: No, Endo es muy distraído (Nunca se da cuenta de lo siento por el).

Fuyuka: Si, pero tal vez puede actuar bien (Tal vez yo pueda se Julieta y en algún instante pueda decirle lo que siento a Endo).

Natsumi: Porque no piensan en otro chico. –Natsumi lo dijo para dejar de hablar de Endo.

Aki: ¿Quién mas podría ser Romeo?

Natsumi: No se Kasemaru, Someoka o Goenji.

Fuyuka: No creo que les quede el papel.

Aki: Tal vez a Goenji.

Fuyuka: Si pero eso lo decide Kido.

Natsumi: De todas formas no sabemos quien va a se Julieta.

Aki: Podrías ser tu Natsumi.

Natsumi: Yo no creo.

Fuyuka: (Yo quisiera se Julieta y que Endo fuera Romeo).

Natsumi: Mañana sabremos quien será Romeo y Julieta.

**Un poco lejos de allí estaban los chicos conversando.**

Kasemaru: ¿Quién creen que sea Julieta?

Goenji: No lo se.

Someoka: Tal vez sea Natsumi, ya saben porque es fría y a veces actúa como superior a los demás.

Endo: ¡No le digas así a Natsumi!

Kasemaru: Endo tranquilízate.

Goenji: Endo no es nuestra culpa que te guste Natsumi. –Endo se comenzó a sonrojar.

Endo: A m-mi no me gus-gusta Natsumi. –Endo estaban muy nervioso.

Kasemaru: Ya Endo solo acéptalo.

Endo: Ya les dije que no me gusta.

Goenji: Como digas, pero Endo piénsalo si ella es Julieta tu serias Romeo.

Endo: (Yo Romeo ¡NO! Eso no puede pasar pero Natsumi como Julieta mmm…Pensándolo ya no se oye tan mal pero que estoy pensando yo no podría ser Romeo).

Kasemaru: Creo que lo esta pensando.

Goenji: Entonces te gusto la idea.

Endo: Que no. –Endo estaba mintiendo.

Someoka: Bueno será mejor irnos a nuestras casas.

Goenji: Si, tengo que ir a cuidar a Yuca.

Kasemaru: Yo también me voy.

Endo: Bien ¡Adiós!

Los chicos se fueron a sus casas esperando el día de mañana para saber que papel les tocaría.

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos estaban en el salón de Teatro, Sakuma y Fudou también estaban cumpliendo con lo que habían dicho el día anterior.

Kasemaru: Bien Kido dinos ¿Qué papel nos toca a cada uno?

Kido: Bien pero antes ¡Fudou en tu cara soy el director!

Fudou: Tsk.

Goenji: Kido por favor nos puedes decir ya lo que queremos escuchar.

Kido: Bien, para empezar lo papeles principales:

**Romeo:** Endo.

Endo: ¡NO! –Endo lo había gritado en vez de pensarlo.

Natsumi: Endo puedes calmarte.

Kido: Bien volviendo: **Julieta: **Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿QUE?

Endo: (Porque a mi, ya estaba bastante mal que yo fuera Romeo y ahora me toca ensayar con Natsumi me voy a poner muy nervioso pero eso que significa le voy a preguntar a Fuyupe).

Kido: Bien ahora con los demás papeles: **Mercurio: **Kasemaru también serás tramoyista.

Kasemaru: Esta bien.

Kido: **Paris: **Goenji.

Goenji: Me da igual con que algo no salga mal.

Kido: **Ama o nodriza: **Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: (Bueno no fue tan malo, pero yo quería ser Julieta).

Kido: **Montesco: **Someoka, también serás tramoyista como Kasemaru.

Y así Kido siguió dando los papeles después de un rato término.

Kido: Bien ya que cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer vamos a ensayar.

Endo: No podemos tomar un descanso.

Kido: Esta bien.

Endo: ¡Fuyupe!

Fuyuka: Si, Mamoru.

Endo: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Fuyuka: Si.

Endo se fue con Fuyuka, estaban un poco lejos de los demás.

Endo: Fuyupe ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Fuyuka: Si (Tal vez me diga que le gusto).

Endo: Sabes me siento nervioso y algo extraño cuando me acerco a Natsumi.

Fuyuka ¡Oh! Ya veo creo que te gusta. –Fuyuka estaba muy triste y estaba a punto de llorar pero sabía que no podía llorar en frente de Endo.

Endo: Tu crees que eso sea bueno yo no lo creo.

Fuyuka: Bueno porque no lo piensas.

Endo: Si, lo voy a pensar. –Endo se va y Fuyuka se queda triste y a punto de llorar, ella sale corriendo.

**En otra parte no muy lejos de allí:**

Kido estaba conversando con Fudou y Sakuma.

Kido: Ves Fudou soy el director.

Sakuma: Valla tienes una responsabilidad muy grande.

Fudou: Kido ya deja de decirme lo mismo. –Fudou ya se había cansado de todo lo que decía Kido.

Kido: ¡No es mi culpa que no me creyeras ayer!

Fudou: Yo me voy. –Fudou tomo su mochila y se dirigía a la salida cuando se topo con alguien.

Fuyuka: Perdón. –Fuyuka se había tropezado con Fudou los dos cayeron al suelo y quedaron de frente, Fuyuka estaba llorando y Fudou se había dado cuanta de eso.

Fudou: (Una chica esta llorando en frente de mi, ¿QUE HAGO? Haber que hay que hacer en caso de que este llorando, ¡disculparme! Pero yo no la hice llorar y ahora como hago que deje de llorar no puedo dejarlo así.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Cómo Fudou calmara a Fuyuka?**

**¿Endo admitirá que le gusta Natsumi?**

**¿Los chicos arruinaran la obra?**

Bueno este es mi nuevo Fic supongo que tendrán muchas dudas sobre el fic.

¡Dejen reviews Por favor! ¡Por favor!

**Bien aclaraciones:**

**¿Qué es tramoyista?**

La tramoya es el conjunto de máquinas e instrumentos con los que se efectúan, durante la representación teatral, los cambios de decorado y los efectos especiales. Se le llama tramoyista a la persona que atiende la tarea del manejo de ésta.

**Escala:**

Es el príncipe de Verona. El cual en el principio aparece como una figura con mas autoridad que las familias enfrentadas para disipar los enfrentamientos en la plaza publica, además también aparece como mediador entre estas , el asume un carácter indulgente con Romeo al perdonarle la pena de muerte por la de destierro, al final de la obra el príncipe toma un carácter mediador en el cementerio para propiciar la reconciliación entre Capuleto y Montesco .

**¿Quién es Mercurio? **

Pariente de Della Escala y amigo de Romeo.

**¿Quién es Paris?**

Este personaje es refinado y de buenas costumbres, pariente del príncipe Escala, es apreciado por Capuleto por su parte material, su linaje y su distinción, por esto acepta inmediatamente la proposición de matrimonio para su hija Julieta, el indirectamente termina como la persona que se entromete en el amor de Romeo y Julieta, en el cementerio se enfrenta con Romeo donde el muere y es justo según deseo de el a un lado del supuesto cadáver de Julieta.

**¿Quién es Ama?**

El Ama o nodriza de Julieta aparece como personaje incondicional y cómplice de todos los actos de Julieta.

**¿Quién es Montesco?**

Montesco aparece poco en la obra, en la primera escena se presenta preocupado por la depresión de su hijo, luego prácticamente en el final de la obra para la reconciliación.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿El beso?

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Fudou estaba pensando en como calmar a Fuyuka.

Fudou: (Bien como la calmo, este tal vez…) ¿Es-Estas bi-bien? –Fudou estaba algo nervioso.

Fuyuka: (No puedo seguir llorando me tengo que calmar) Si, solo me entro algo en los ojos.

Fudou: (Ni que fuera estúpido para creerme eso, mmm… ¿Qué podría hacer? Mmm… ya se). –Fudou se levanta y le extiende la mano a Fuyuka para levantarse.

Fuyuka: Gracias. –Fuyuka seguía con una mirada triste.

Fudou: (Bien solo tengo que hacer lo que pensé y ya, pero ahora que recuerdo donde deje mi celular…) –Fudou revisa sus bolsillos y se recuerda que olvido el celular con las cosas de Kido. (¡Voy a tener que regresar!). – ¿Te podrías quedar aquí?

Fuyuka: (¿Qué extraño? Bueno no importa de todos modos solo quiero dejar de pensar en Mamoru) Si.

Fudou se fue y vio que dejo su celular a la par de la laptop de Kido Fudou toma su celular pero revisa la laptop de Kido y se da cuenta que en la laptop estaba el libreto de la obra.

Fudou: Interesante. –Fudou cambio unos diálogos del libreto. –Bien, mejor me voy. –Fudou se fue a donde estaba Fuyuka.

**Con los demás:**

Kido le pidió a Sakuma que imprimiera el libreto que estaba en su laptop.

Sakuma: Bien solo tengo que imprimirlo. –Sakuma hizo lo que Kido le pidió. –De repente llega Kido.

Kido: ¿Ya lo imprimiste?

Sakuma: En eso estoy.

Kido: Bien.

Sakuma: ¿Para que imprimes el libreto?

Kido: Porque les di a todos un libreto pero yo no tengo uno todavía.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Porque olvide imprimir el mío.

Sakuma: ¡Ah! Ya entendí.

Kido: Bien avísame cuando ya este imprimido.

Sakuma: Si.

**No muy lejos de allí: **

Endo estaba conversando con Natsumi, Endo estaba preocupado y nervioso por el papel que le dio Kido en la obra y por Natsumi, ella se había dado cuenta de que Endo estaba preocupado.

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas bien?

Endo: (No soporto la presión, no puedo ser el protagonista de la obra mucho menos estar tan cerca de Natsumi eso me pone a una mas nervioso) N-No y-yo es-estoy bi-bien.

Natsumi: (¿Qué raro? Normalmente Endo no actúa así) ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Endo: (Tengo que dejar de ponerme nervioso) Si.

Natsumi: (Endo no sabe mentir da igual creo que esta nervioso por lo de la obra) Sabes Endo me siento algo nerviosa por lo de la obra.

Endo: Si, bueno yo también, sabes no se porque me toco ser Romeo.

Natsumi: Si, yo no quería ser Julieta. –Endo ya no estaba tan nervioso.

Endo: Si, sabes hubiera preferido a ser otra cosa antes que ser Romeo.

Natsumi: ¿En serio?

Endo: Si, bueno ya sabes ser Romeo y tu Julieta…

Natsumi: Entonces no te agrada que actúes conmigo.

Endo: No me refería a eso ya sabes si tuviera que elegir entre que tu fueras Julieta a que lo fuera otra chica…

Natsumi: ¿QUE?

Endo: No quise decir eso Natsumi me refería a que te escogería a ti, es un cumplido.

Natsumi: ¡Mejor ya no digas nada Endo! –Natsumi se fue enojada.

Endo: (¡Porque dije esa tontería! No lo entiendo me puse nervioso y solo logre que Natsumi se enojara).

Kido: ¡Bien todos prepárense para ensayar!

Todos hicieron caso a lo que Kido dijo, Sakuma le da el libreto a Kido.

Kido: Bien entonces comenzaremos con lo primero, el prologo:

_Dos familias de idéntico linaje;_

_Una ciudad, Verona, lugar de nuestra escena,_

_Y un odio antiguo que engendra un nuevo odio._

_La sangre de la ciudad mancha de sangre al ciudadano._

_Y aquí, desde la oscura entraña de los dos enemigos,_

_Nacieron dos amantes bajo estrella rival._

_Su lamentable fin, su desventura,_

_Encierra con su muerte el rencor de los padres._

_El caminar terrible de un amor marcado por la muerte,_

_Y esta ira incesante entre familias_

_Que sólo el fin de los dos hijos conseguirá extinguir,_

_Escuchad esta historia con benevolencia,_

_¡Que cuanto falte aquí ha de enmendarlo nuestro empeño!_

Todos ensayaron hasta donde tenia que salir "Ama o nodriza" (Fuyuka).

Kido: Bien sale la nodriza y la señora Capuleto (Aki). –Solo sale Aki. –Dije sale ¡La Nodriza! -Fuyuka no sale. -¡Fuyuka que salgas!

Sakuma: Creo que no esta.

Kido: ¿QUE?

Sakuma: ¡Que no esta!

Kido: Ya te oí, pero ¿Dónde esta?

Kasemaru: Yo la vi salir creo.

Kido: Bien vamos a ensayar el beso de Romeo y Julieta.

Endo: ¿Un beso?

Kido: Si, ¿No leíste el libreto?

Endo: No, de hecho eso quería decirte Kido, perdí mi libreto.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Endo: Si bueno lo perdí.

Kido: Bien te presto mi libreto para ensayar. –Endo comienza a leer el libreto, y lee la parte del beso.

Endo: ¡Tengo que besar a Natsumi! –Endo no se había fijado que lo dijo en vez de pensarlo.

Natsumi: ¡Yo tampoco tengo ganas de besarte Endo!

Endo: No, espera Natsumi no te enojes, es que yo no he besado a nadie y eso me pone nervioso.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Someoka: ¡Endo va a tener su primer beso con Natsumi y se harán novios! –Endo se comenzó a sonrojar.

Endo: ¡Someoka!

Someoka: ¡Vamos Endo admite que te gusta Natsumi!

Endo: Que no yo pues…

Kido: Ya dejen de causar alboroto, bien no ensayemos lo del beso, Endo eso ensayalo tu con Natsumi en otro momento. –Kido lo dijo para fastidiar a Endo

Endo: ¡KIDO!

Kido: Bien, ya vamos Endo Tenia que hacerlo.

Endo: Todo el mundo esta mi en contra hoy. –Endo se sentó en el suelo, Natsumi se acerco a el.

Natsumi: Vamos Endo no todo el mundo esta en tu contra.

Endo: ¿Sigues enojada?

Natsumi: Ya no.

Endo: Bien ensayemos pero que no sea lo del beso.

Kido: Bien.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka:**

Fudou había llevado a Fuyuka a un parque, ella seguía muy triste.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Fudou: MMM…Ya veras. –Fudou le tomo la mano a Fuyuka y la llevo a donde estaba un árbol no había nadie mas allí era un lugar muy tranquilo.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Fudou: Es un lugar al que venga casi siempre.

Fuyuka: Valla es muy tranquilo. –Fuyuka se empezó a sentir mejor.

Fudou: Bien. –Fudou se en frente del árbol. –No te vas a sentar.

Fuyuka: Si. –Fuyuka se sentó a la par de Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Por qué llorabas?

Fuyuka: Bueno es que…

Fudou: Fue por un chico.

Fuyuka: Si. –Fuyuka empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Fudou: (¿Por qué pregunte eso? Bien como hago que se calme, mmm… Ya se) –Fudou saco su celular para mostrarle unas fotos donde le había hecho una broma a Kido, Fuyuka sonrió un poco.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué le paso a Kido?

Fudou: Le hice unas bromas.

Fuyuka: por esa razón tiene un traje de payaso en una foto.

Fudou: Si, recuerdo ese día.

Fuyuka: (Me siento mejor, mmm… este chico creo que no es tan malo como dicen pero no recuerdo como se llama) Disculpa ¿Tu eres Fudou verdad?

Fudou: Si y tu ¿Eres Fuyuka Kudou?

Fuyuka: Si.

Fudou: Bien, Kudou.

Fuyuka: Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¿Quieres reírte con mas fotos de Kido?

Fuyuka: Si, pero Kido se enfada mucho con esas bromas.

Fudou: Si, pero no le hago caso, ayer estaba muy molesto con su hermana.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué?

Fudou: Bien lo que paso Fue….

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Por Favor! ¡Por Favor!**

**¿Qué habrá cambiado Fudou del libreto?**

**¿Endo besara a Natsumi?**

**¿Por qué se habrá enojado Kido con su hermana?**

**¿Fudou seguirá animando a Fuyuka?**

**¿Endo y Natsumi ensayaran juntos?**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Bien contestare reviews:**

**xxx maria 14 xxx:**

Leíste mis anteriores ¡Gracias! Bueno como veras Fudou y Fuyuka tendrán una historia interesante en este fic espero que te guste ¡Ah! Y si el fic a ser largo y me alegra que también te guste la pareja de Endo y Natsumi.

**MoonstoneIce31585****:**

Fudou hizo reír a Fuyuka creo que era la mejor manera de calmarla y veras que hacen con la obra créeme será divertido.

**FeNiXD****:**

Endo y Natsumi se besaran pronto mmm… Mejor te dejo con la curiosidad pero Endo admitirá pronto que le gusta Natsumi, ¡Ah! Y me alegra que te allá gustado.

**ValeRyoda03:**

Que bueno que te allá gustado, espero que te guste mas con forme vallan pasando los capítulos.

**Hakuryuu:**

Te gusto ¡Que alegría!, ¡Gracias! Bueno pensar quien iba a representa a cada quien me costo un poco (En especial porque no lo apunte y a mi se me olvidan las cosas) Pero me quedaron bien.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: El libreto modificado

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen al Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamiento y algunas aclaraciones.

Fudou le contaba a Fuyuka que había pasado el día anterior en casa de Kido.

**Flashback**:

Kido y Sakuma estaban en la casa de Kido.

Sakuma ¡Estoy aburrido!

Kido: Yo también.

Sakuma: Oye, Kido puedo llamar a Fudou para que podamos divertirnos.

Kido: No, me va a fastidiar

Sakuma: Pero es mas divertido cuando el esta.

Kido: ¡NO, EL FASTIDIA MI EXISTENCIA!

Sakuma: No, eres divertido.

De repente se escucha que se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kido, y miran que Fudou entro ala habitación.

Fudou: ¡Hola a todos!

Kido: ¿Cómo entrantes a mi casa!

Fudou: Con tus llaves.

Kido: ¿Cómo tienes mis llaves?

Fudou: Las encontré en tu billetera que te quite antes de que te fueras hoy con Sakuma.

Kido: ¿Qué?-Kido reviso su bolsillos y vio que no tenia su billetera. –Me devuelves mi billetera.

Fudou: Bien ten. –Fudou le dio la billetera a Kido.

Kido: ¡Oye falta dinero!

Fudou: Lo siento. –Fudou le dio el dinero que había robado a Kido.-Bien eso resuelve el caso del dinero robado, celebremos. –Fudou saca tres sodas de su mochila, todos creyeron que las iba a compartir con ellos, pero Fudou se las bebió todas.

Sakuma: Yo quería soda.

Fudou: En serio, que lastima.

Kido: ¿Porque no me habías pedido soda?

Sakuma: Es que hasta ahorita me dio sed.

Kido: Bien entonces ¿Quieres una soda?

Sakuma: Si. –Kido se fue a la cocina para traer la soda.

Fudou: Como es que no se aburren.

Sakuma: De hecho estábamos aburridos.

Fudou: Porque no hacen algo divertido como por ejemplo tomar el celular de Kido y ver que fotos vergonzosas tiene.

Sakuma: No creo que sea buena idea.

Fudou: ¿Por qué no?

Sakuma: Kido esta detrás de ti. –Fudou se volteo para ver a Kido quien estaba escuchando todo lo que decían.

Fudou: Kido no es lo que parece.

Kido: Entonces no esta registrando mi celular.

Fudou: Entonces si es lo que parece.

Sakuma: Te dije que era mala idea.

Fudou: No es cierto.

Sakuma: Si, lo dije no te recuerdas.

Fudou: La verdad no.

Kido: Dejen de decir tonterías.

Sakuma: Bien me trajiste mi soda.

Kido: Si. –Kido le da la soda a Sakuma, de repente llega Haruna.

Haruna: Hola, hermano. –Haruna abrazo a Kido.

Kido: Hola ¿Cómo entraste?

Haruna: Tengo llaves.

Kido: No recuerdo haberte dado unas llaves.

Haruna: Bueno son las que siempre están abajo del tapete.

Kido: Bien ¿Buscas algo?

Haruna: Quería felicitarte por ser el director de la obra.

Kido: Gracias hermanita.

Sakuma: Hola Haruna.

Haruna: Perdón Sakuma no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

Sakuma: No importa de todas formas también no te diste cuenta de que Fudou estaba aquí.

Haruna: ¿En serio? –Haruna volteo a ver a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que Fudou estaba detrás de ella.

Fudou: ¿Cómo estas Haruna?

Haruna: Lamento no haberte saludado.

Fudou: No importa.

Kido: Bien Fudou como habrás oído yo soy el director de la obra.

Fudou: Sigo sin creerte.

Kido: Eres un caso perdido.

Fudou: No me interesa.

Kido: Y me pregunto ¿Por qué sigues en mi casa?

Fudou: No lo se. –De repente a Haruna le llega un mensaje en el teléfono.

Haruna: (Tachimukai me envió un mensaje que mal momento).

Kido: ¿De quien era el mensaje?

Haruna: Nada importante. –De repente a Haruna le entra una llamada en el celular. –Si.

Tachimukai: Hola, Haruna.

Haruna: Mal momento para llamarme. –Haruna estaba susurrando.

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Estoy con mi hermano.

Tachimukai: En serio, pero se dio cuenta que soy yo.

Haruna: No se.

Tachimukai: Bueno mejor me despido, te llamo mas tarde una pregunta ¿Te llego el mensaje?

Haruna: Si, yo también te extraño.

Tachimukai: Adiós.

Haruna: Adiós. –Haruna colgó la llamada.

Kido: ¿Con quien hablabas?

Haruna: Numero equivocado.

Kido: Haber me podrías dar tu celular.

Haruna: No.

Kido: ¿Cómo que no?

Haruna: Pues no.

Kido: ¡Dámelo!

Haruna: ¡NO! –Haruna comenzó a correr por la habitación y Kido la estaba persiguiendo hasta que el quito el celular.

Kido: Al fin.

Haruna: ¡Hermano devuélvemelo!

Kido: No. –De repente Fudou le quita el celular a Kido.

Fudou: Ninguno de los dos lo tendrá, yo me quedare con el.

Haruna: Pero es mi celular.

Kido: Pero es el celular de mi hermana.

Fudou: Kido deberías dejar que ella tenga su vida, y Haruna disimula un poco sabes que Kido es un sobre protector de lo peor.

Kido: No soy sobre protector solo me gusta cuidar a mi hermana.

Haruna: (Fudou tiene razón tengo que recuperar mi celular, le tengo que mentir a mi hermano ahora para que no se ponga mas sobre protector de lo que ya es) Yo no tengo nada que disimular.

Kido: Eso lo iba a averiguar.

Fudou: Bien yo me voy, no van a admitirlo y esto va a seguir así el resto de la tarde y bueno mejor me despido ¡Adiós!

Kido: ¡No tengo nada que admitir!

Sakuma: ¡Adiós!

Haruna: Mi celular… -Haruna esta preocupada y triste por su celular.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou: Y eso fue lo que paso.

Fuyuka: Ya entiendo pero ¿Tú tienes el celular de Haruna?

Fudou: Si.

Fuyuka: No esta bien que te quedes con cosas que no te pertenecen.

Fudou: No es para tanto si Kido hubiera visto el mensaje se lo hubiera quitado y también le hubiera hecho daño a Tachimukai.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Fudou: Mejor te lo muestro. –Fudou saco el celular de Haruna de su mochila, busco el mensaje y se lo mostro.

Fuyuka: Valla pero que tierno es Tachimukai ¿No lo crees?

Fudou: (Pero que empalagoso demasiado lindo para mi, pero que le contesto mejor digo que si quiero que se enoje o se deprima) Si.

**Esto es lo que decía el mensaje: **

_De lejos te quiero_

_Mucho_

_De cerca con más razón_

_Y si un día no te veo,_

_Se me parte el corazón._

_TE EXTRAÑO._

_Att. Yuuki Tachimukai._

Fuyuka: Ya veo, entonces Haruna tiene una relación con Tachimukai.

Fudou: Creo.

**Con los demás:**

Endo y Natsumi estaban ensayando iban bastante bien aunque Endo estuviera muy nervioso, hasta que…

Endo (Romeo): ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez bestia repugnante!… Porque esta noche apareces tan espantosamente sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero negro ante los ojos extáticos y horrorizados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire. –Cuando Endo termino de hablar Natsumi esta furiosa y confundido porque en su libreto no decía eso.

Natsumi: ¡Endo que me dijiste!

Endo: Quieres que te repita todo.

Natsumi: Me dijiste bestia repugnante.

Endo: Es lo que dice el libreto. –Natsumi leyó el libreto que ella tenia y vio que no decía eso.

Natsumi: Aquí no dice nada.

Endo: Aquí si. –Endo le dio su libreto, y Natsumi se dio cuenta de que eso si lo decía pero se fijo que en le libreto decía quien lo había modificado.

"Modificado por Yuuto Kido"

Natsumi: ¡KIDO!

Kido: Espera yo no lo modifique.

Natsumi: Aquí dice lo contrario. –Natsumi señalo la parte del libreto donde decía que Kido lo había modificado.

Kido: Pero yo no… -Natsumi le pego a Kido con el libreto. -¡Oye me dolió!

Natsumi: Mejor vuelve a arreglar el libreto que le diste a Endo o no ensayo así. –De repente llega el director de Raimon.

Director de Raimon: Chicos olvide decirle cuanto tiempo tienen para ensayar la obra.

Kido: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Director de Raimon: Tres semanas.

Kido: Tres semanas es mucho tiempo.

Director de Raimon: Si, dentro de tres semanas tendrán que presentar la obra frente a toda la escuela.

Endo: ¿Toda la escuela?

Director de Raimon: Si, también vendrán sus padres.

Kido. Tendremos que ensayar mucho.

Director de Raimon: Bueno solo les iba a decir eso, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. –El director se va.

Natsumi: Bien Kido lo arreglas de nuevo.

Kido: Bien, pero yo no lo arregle antes, saben ¡Terminamos por hoy! Pero Kasemaru, Someoka quédense tengo que arreglar los días de los ensayos y organizarlo.

Kasemaru: Esta bien.

Someoka: Bien. –Someoka lo dijo de mala gana.

Endo: Bien (Vamos a ver tengo que entender lo que estoy sintiendo a si que voy a ensayar con Natsumi sin ponerme nervioso). –Endo se acerco a Natsumi. –Natsumi podemos ensayar mañana en mi casa.

Natsumi: Si.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**¿Haruna y Tachimukai se verán pronto?**

**¿Fudou le devolverá a Haruna su celular?**

**¿Qué pasara durante los ensayos?**

**¿Pasaran muchas cosas inesperadas?**

**¿Endo lograra ensayar con Natsumi?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¡Dejen Reviews Por favor! ¡Si les gusto dejen!**

**Bien contestare Reviews:**

**FeNiXD****:**

MMM…. Bien como veras Endo y Natsumi ensayaran y tal vez ensayen lo del beso, ahora Kido ayudado a Endo y Natsumi si porque no, Kido si los ayudara pero después, espero que te sigua gustando.

**MoonstoneIce31585****:**

Bien la parte del beso la ensayaran mmm…. Me gusta dejar dudas pero en algún momento la tienen que ensayar me alegra que te sigua gustando.

**Maya:**

¡Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y el FudouxFuyuka!, Fudou y Fuyuka pasaran mucho tiempo juntos eso te lo aseguro y bueno Endo y Natsumi si se va a besar (La cuestión es cuando) Pero no me voy a tardar tanto con eso creo pero espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	4. Chapter 4:La organizacion de los ensayos

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen el pertenecen a Leve-5.

**Nota:**

Una disculpa enorme para todos los que leen este fic tuve demasiado problemas tanto personales como estudiantiles pero bueno estoy aquí de nuevo con este fic y con los fic demás fics que subí de Inazuma Eleven, espero que les gusten una vez mas perdonen y les agradezco que tomen su tiempo para leer este fic.

**Volviendo con el fic:**

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

La mayoría ya se había ido excepto que se Kido había quedado organizando lo de los ensayos con Kasemaru y Someoka, también estaba Sakuma.

Sakuma: Kido ¿Ya terminaste de organizar los ensayos?

Kido: No, ahora lo termino de organizar solo le diré a Someoka y Kasemaru lo que pensé sobre los ensayos.

Sakuma: Bien oye Kido ¿No te preguntas que le habrá pasado a Fuyuka?

Kido: No estoy seguro pero si la encuentro le voy a preguntar porque se fue, pero bueno ¡Kasemaru, Someoka presten atención! –Ellos dos no prestaron atención

Sakuma: (Valla que bueno que no estudio aquí si no tendría que salir en esta obra dudo que les salga bien).

Kido: Bien ensayamos las tres semanas todos los días sin ningún descanso, las primeras dos semanas no ensayaremos tanto pero la última será mas dura que las anteriores. –Someoka y Kasemaru no lo estaban escuchando ellos estaban oyendo música del celular de Kasemaru. –Bien nos vemos mañana chicos pero eso que les dije se lo tienen que decir a todos de acuerdo bueno adiós. –Kido se fue pero Kasemaru y Someoka solo escucharon cuando les dijo que le dijeran a todos lo que había dicho, así que Someoka y Kasemaru estaban pensando que iba a decirle a los demás.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kido?

Someoka: No lo se creo dijo algo sobre decirle a los demás lo que nos había dicho.

Kasemaru: Eso ya lo se pero ¿Qué nos dijo que había que decirles a los demás?

Someoka: MMM…. Creo que era algo sobre ensayar una semana y descansar dos.

Kasemaru: ¿Someoka estas seguro?

Someoka: Por supuesto que si, de los que no estoy muy seguro es de si dijo que descansáramos las primeras dos semanas y ensayáramos la última o que ensayáramos esta semana y descansemos las otras dos.

Kasemaru: Lancemos una moneda.

Someoka: Buena idea ¿Tienes una moneda?

Kasemaru: Si. –Kasemaru busco la moneda en su mochila y la encontró. –Bien se cae cara descansamos las primeras dos semanas, si cae cruz ensayamos la primera semana y descansamos las otras dos.

Someoka: Bien lánzala. –Kasemaru lanzo la moneda y cayo en cara.

Kasemaru: Entonces descansamos dos y ensayamos una semana.

Someoka: Hay que avisarles a los demás.

Kasemaru: Si, vamos a ver a quien llamamos primero.

Someoka: A Endo.

Kasemaru: Si, porque no. –Kasemaru y Someoka comenzaron a avisarles a los demás.

**Con Fudou y Fuyuka: **

Fudou y Fuyuka seguían en el parque conversando.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¿Me puedes decir el motivo de tu tristeza?

Fuyuka: Esta bien, veras a mi me gusta Endo pero a el le gusta Natsumi.

Fudou: Comprendo, pero no deberías seguir pensando en el.

Fuyuka: Lo se pero ¿Que puedo hacer'

Fudou: Puedes tratar de olvidarlo, creo que deberías ignorar lo que hace Endo y tratar de distraerte con algo más.

Fuyuka: (Algo mas) Sabes Fudou hoy me hiciste reír y me hiciste olvidar por un rato mi tristeza. –Fuyuka miro a Fudou a los ojos.

Fudou: Podrías reírte y olvidar tu tristeza de ahora en adelante.

Fuyuka: Si pero quiero que tu me hagas reír.

Fudou: Y-Yo n-no lo s-se. –Fudou se puso nervioso.

Fuyuka: Por favor tú me haces reír, podrías venir a la escuela después de clases o quedarte durante los ensayos y hacerme reír. –Fuyuka le tomo la mano a Fudou.

Fudou: Bueno esta bien.

Fuyuka: ¡Gracias! –Fuyuka se emociono mucho y abrazo a Fudou se sonrojo.

Fudou: Creo que es hora de irnos a casa.

Fuyuka: Tienes razón Fudou ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

Fudou: Si, porque no (Creo que es mejor decirle que si, porque si no me volverá a insistir y de tomos modos ella va a salir ganando).

Fuyuka y Fudou salieron del parque, Fudou iba de camino a la casa de Fuyuka para dejarla pero los dos se encontraron con Kido y Sakuma.

Kido: Hola, ¿Fuyuka porque te fuiste hoy del ensayo?

Sakuma: (Fudou esta con Fuyuka eso solo me deja una respuesta mmm...) ¡Fudou estas saliendo con Fuyuka!

Fudou: ¡Sakuma cállate!

Kido: Fuyuka podrías contestar mi pregunta.

Fuyuka: Es que no me sentía muy bien, así que salí un rato para tomar aire fresco.

Kido: Entiendo, bueno Kasemaru y Someoka te avisaran lo que pensé con los ensayos.

Fuyuka: Si, gracias por avisarme.

Sakuma: y dime Fuyuka ¿Sales con Fudou?

Fuyuka: ¿Qué? –Fuyuka no había escuchado bien la pregunta.

Fudou: Sakuma deja de fastidiar con tus preguntas tontas. –Fudou miro a Sakuma con una mirada asesina.

Sakuma: Esta bien. –Sakuma estaba asustado.

Kido: Bien nos vamos adiós.

Fuyuka y Fudou: Adiós. –Kido y Sakuma se fueron.

Fuyuka y Fudou siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

Fuyuka: Gracias por venir a dejarme a mi casa.

Fudou: No hay de que.

Fuyuka: Nos vemos mañana.

Fudou: (¿Me arrepentiré de esto después? MMM…. Tal vez no lo se) Si, adiós. –Fuyuka entro a su casa y cerro la puerta. –Porque me tengo que meter en los problemas de los demás, bueno por lo menos no estuvo tan mal. –Fudou se fue a su casa.

**Con Haruna: **

Haruna estaba en su casa pensando en cuando volvería a ver a Tachimukai.

Haruna: (Y ahora que hago no tengo mi celular y Tachimukai yo ya no me puede llamar y todo por culpa de mi hermano ¿Por qué es tan sobre protector? No lo entiendo, ojala Tachimukai estuviera aquí). De repente suena el teléfono de la casa de Haruna, ella contesta y es Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Hola, Haruna.

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai! No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte. –Haruna estaba muy contenta.

Tachimukai: Yo también estoy muy feliz de escucharte dime ¿Qué paso ayer?

Haruna: Pues después de que me llamaste mi hermano me quito mi teléfono y luego Fudou le quito el teléfono a mi hermano.

Tachimukai: Ya veo pero ¿Quién tiene tu celular ahora?

Haruna: Fudou.

Tachimukai: No te preocupes te iré a visitar.

Haruna: ¿Cuándo? –Haruna estaba un poco triste.

Tachimukai: Pronto, lo prometo.

Haruna: Esta bien adiós.

Tachimukai: Adiós.

**Con Endo:**

Endo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por el porque se ponía nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Natsumi.

Endo: (¿POR QUE NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN ELLA? No lo entiendo solo pienso en Natsumi, quisiera no ponerme nervioso cuando ella esta cerca pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo que quitarme estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, tengo que sentirme tranquilo cuando estoy cerca de Natsumi y tratar de dejar que todo fluya según el ambiente). –De repente a Endo le entra una llamada en el celular. -¿Si?

Natsumi: Hola Endo.

Endo: Hola Natsumi ¿Cómo estas? –Endo dijo eso muy rápido.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Te sientes bien?

Endo: Si, solo estoy algo energético.

Natsumi: Entiendo solo quería preguntarte ¿A que hora llego a tu casa mañana?

Endo: Pues porque no venimos después de clases, de todos modos Kasemaru me llamo diciéndome que ensayaríamos todos hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Natsumi: Esta bien a mi también me avisaron.

Endo: Perfecto mañana en mi casa nos vemos.

Natsumi: Si, espero que todo nos salga bien cuando ensayemos.

Endo: No te preocupes de todas formas me gusta mucho estar contigo digo que me agrada ensayar contigo (¿Por que dije eso?). –Natsumi se quedo confundida con eso que le dijo Endo.

Natsumi: Bueno a mi también me agrada ensayar contigo nos vamos mañana adiós.

Endo: Adiós (Que hare mañana si ni siquiera se lo que estoy sintiendo).

**Espero que les allá gustado. **

**¿Cómo les ira a Endo y Natsumi en su ensayo?**

**¿Kido descubrirá que nadie ira a ensayar?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nota 2:**

A los que les guste el FudouxFuyuka acabo de subir un fic de esta pareja espero que les guste, también subí fics de Halloween.

**Contestare reviews:**

**ferdita99****:**

Te agradezco que leas mis fics por cierto espero que te gusten mis demás historias de Halloween que subí y por supuesto que no pudo faltar el HarunaxTachimukai.

**ValeRyoda03:**

Me alegro que te encante y también te agradezco que leas mi fic.

**MoonstoneIce31585****:**

Espero que no te hallas desesperado porque me tarde demasiado pero bueno espero que te haya gustado y también espero que te gusten los demás fics que subí hoy.

**Adriana 13:**

No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mi fic y las parejas y subí un fic de FudouxFuyuka espero que también te guste y luego veras lo que pasa con Fudou y Fuyuka en este fic.

**blackmoon11****:**

Te gusto el FudouxFuyuka (Valla si que a muchas personas les gusta esta pareja) bueno espero que te guste el fic que subí de esta pareja bueno gracias por dejarme un review.

**Miki-chansi****:**

Lamento lo que te paso pero lo bueno fue que te gusto la historia y la pareja de FudouxFuyuka pero bueno te agradezco el review y que leas mi historia espero no haberte desesperado es que en verdad me tarde mucho.

**Linoone996:**

Hermano gracias por dejarme un review se que te encanta la historia y espero que te valla bien en todo lo que hagas.

**Andrea:**

Andrea no sabes cuando te extrañaba porque tus review me alegran mucho, gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños te lo agradezco mucho en serio, sabes hice lo que hace un tiempo me pediste lo de Kido por si no te acuerdas te lo diré ¿Kido enamorado? Si es eso y si te preguntas porque me tarde en subirlo pues fue porque tenia que pensarlo hasta que me surgió una buena idea así que léelo y dime como esta espero en serio que te guste.


	5. Chapter 5: Están arrestados

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**Al día siguiente:**

Como siempre paso el día normal para todos hasta que tuviera que llegar la hora del ensayo, Kido iba para el salón de teatro pero nadie había llegado lo cual lo molesto mucho.

Kido: ¿Por qué me esfuerzo en siquiera pensar donde están todos?

De repente Kido escucha como alguien entra así que volteo a ver y observo que solo era Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Hola Kido! ¿Qué te paso? Tienes una expresión como si alguien te hubiera hecho algún daño o algo así.

Kido: Porque no mejor te vas.

Sakuma: Oye solo quiero ayudar.

Kido: Bien ¿Haber dime donde están todos?

Sakuma: Endo tal vez mmm… No lo se, Fuyuka pues mmm…. Saber, y los demás ni idea.

Kido: Valla que ayuda se nota que te esforzaste en pensar. –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Sakuma: ¿Qué mas puedo hacer por ti?

Kido: Nada.

Sakuma: Vamos Kido deberías relajarte un poco ¿No crees?

Kido: No.

Sakuma: ¿Haber que te relajaría en este instante?

Kido: Encontrar al culpable de todo mis problemas.

Sakuma: Esa esta difícil mejor busquemos a Fudou.

Kido: Eso no me ayuda.

Sakuma: Tal vez si, imagina que Fudou es el culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado.

Kido: No se debería intentarlo…. Pero que estoy diciendo, ¿Para que haría eso?

Sakuma: Para tener a alguien a quien culpar.

Kido: ¿Tienes un mejor idea?

Sakuma: Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones.

Kido: Pero hoy había ensayo.

Sakuma: Estas muy estresado, relájate un poco y diviértete.

Kido: Si, tienes razón.

Sakuma: Siempre la tengo ahora vámonos.

Kido: (Ojala esto no termine mal).

**En la casa de Endo:**

El chico estaba tratando de arreglase el cabello para que Natsumi se sorprendiera un poco de su apariencia.

Endo: Si, me peino para este lado mmm… no, pero si mejor solo me dejo el cabello como siempre, pero no me quitare la banda, mejor le pregunto a mi madre.

Endo bajo de su habitación hacia la concina, donde estaba su madre limpiando, el chico se quedo observando a su madre un rato pues el no estaba seguro de preguntarle.

Madre de Endo: Hijo ¿Qué necesitas?

Endo: Es que yo quería preguntarte algo.

Madre de Endo: Haber ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Endo: ¿Cómo debería peinarme? –Su madre solo se pudo reír ante la pregunta de su hijo ya que el no era de los que se preocupaban por eso. –Mamá no te rías.

Madre de Endo: Mamoru ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?

Endo: Recuerdas que anoche te dije que alguien vendría hoy a la casa.

Madre de Endo: Si pero no me dijiste quien era.

Endo: Pues es una chica. –Endo se sonrojo.

Cuando la madre de Endo escucho eso se le iluminaron los ojos, la noticia de que su hijo tendría una visita de una chica le emocionaba así que se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo hasta casi cortarle la respiración.

Madre de Endo: Hijo no sabes cuanto me alegra que te intereses en una chica. –Endo se sonrojo aun más.

Endo: Mamá me estoy ahogando. –Ella lo soltó.

Madre de Endo: Lo lamento, es que me emociona que mi hijo este creciendo.

Endo: No exageres además solo te hice una pregunta.

Madre de Endo: Es cierto haber hijo tu cabello esta bien como esta no necesitas arreglarlo.

Endo: Gracias.

Madre de Endo: Mamoru espero que todo salga bien esta tarde con tu amiga.

Endo: Te agradezco tu interés mamá.

Endo regreso a su habitación y siguió el consejo de su madre pero decidió simplemente no tratar de pensar más en Natsumi, pero para el era imposible siempre que lograba olvidarla de inmediato la recordaba era imposible para el no pensar en ella así que simplemente decidió esperarla hasta que ella llegara a su casa a ensayar, después de unos minutos la madre de Endo escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Madre de Endo: ¿Quién será? –Ella abrió la puerta y vio a Natsumi.

Natsumi: Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Endo?

Madre de Endo: (Con que esta es la amiga de Mamoru, espero que mi hijo logre algo más pronto) Si, puedes pasar y subir a su habitación.

Natsumi: Gracias con permiso. –Natsumi subió a la habitación de Endo, cuando llego encontró la puerta cerrada así que la toco. –Endo ya llegue.

El estaba acostado en su cama con la almohada en la cara tratando de no pensar en ella pero cuando la escucho se asusto y se levanto de golpe, estaba nervioso pero trato de relajarse y abrió la puerta.

Endo: ¡Hola Natsumi!

Natsumi: Hola ¿Puedo pasar?

Endo: Claro.

Natsumi entro a la habitación de Endo, el pobre chico, no sabía ni que hacer pues se encontraba bastante nervioso sobre todo lo que podría pasar, mientras que Natsumi se encontraba bastante relajada pero muy adentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba esperanzada sobre si Endo le dice algún cumplido, algo nerviosa y emocionada por ensayar con Endo Mamoru, el chico que le gustaba.

Natsumi: Ensayemos.

Endo: Si ¿Trajiste tu libreto?

Natsumi: Si ¿Kido te dio otro libreto?

Endo: No y eso que con el desastre que hubo ayer se le olvido.

Natsumi: Entonces utilicemos el mismo libreto.

Endo y Natsumi comenzaron a ensayar.

**Con Kido y Sakuma:**

Los dos chicos habían ido al parque de diversiones, Sakuma trataba de animar a Kido pero el no dejaba de pensar en que nadie le hace caso a pesar de que es el director.

Sakuma: Kido anímate pareces viejo de sesenta años al que le quitaron su avena y lo dejaron en un asilo.

Kido: Que chistoso. –Dijo con el peor de los ánimos.

Sakuma: Mejor vamos a los juegos de allá.

Los dos se fueron a unos juegos que consistía en tirar unas pelotas a unas botellas.

Kido: ¿Y ahora que?

Sakuma: Espera, disculpe señor podemos jugar. –Sakuma le estaba hablando a un señor que estaba sentado en una silla con una revista en la cara. -¡Oiga queremos jugar! –El señor se despertó y le dio unas pelotas a Sakuma. –Gracias creo… Kido arroja una.

Kido: Como sea. –Kido tiro la pelota con la menor fuerza posible, y por eso la pelota no avanzo mucho ni si quiera toco las botellas. –Que divertido. –Dijo con mucha depresión.

Sakuma: Amargado, te mostrare como tira un profesional.

Sakuma se estaba preparando para tirar la pelota, cuando arrojo la pelota reboto en el letrero del juego dándole en el ojo a una de las personas que estaban por ahí, Sakuma volteo a ver y vio a un chico que se estaba quejando y gritando ¡Mi ojo quien sea que me lo allá arrojado me las va a pagar!, Sakuma se asusto y simplemente ignoro al tipo que había lastimado.

Kido: Si que eres un profesional, sabes deberías irte a un concurso internacional de arrojar pelotas seguro que los jueces se quedaran sin un ojo al ver como arrojas las pelotas.

Sakuma: No te burles de mí, como si fueras mejor que yo.

Kido: Puedo arrojar mejor que tú.

Sakuma: Demuéstralo.

Kido tomo una de las pelotas y se preparo para tirarla, justo cuando el tiro la pelota con mucha fuerza le cayó al señor encargado de la tienda en la cara.

Señor: ¡Oigan niños que les pasa!

Sakuma: Si eres mejor que yo para dañar a las personas.

Kido: Mejor ¡Corramos! –Los dos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Señor: ¡Niños del demonio no se irán sin pagarme lo que me hicieron y lo que me deben!

El encargado del juego llamo a la policía y les indico que atraparon a los dos chicos que lo habían agredido, para la mala suerte de Kido y Sakuma ellos no habían salido todavía del parque.

Sakuma: ¿Crees que llamara a la policía?

Kido: No creo.

Sakuma: Bueno por lo menos te divertiste un poco.

Kido: Cállate.

Sakuma: No me eches la culpa de todo esto, tú fuiste el que golpeo al encargado del juego.

Kido: Me enojaste.

Sakuma: Ahora resulta que soy el culpable de todo eh… Kido, no se vale Kido, no se vale. –Dijo con un tono triste.

Kido: Mejor nos vamos antes de que algo malo pase.

Los dos trataron de salir del parque pero se detuvieron a escuchar a los policías hablando con las personas del parque sobre dos chicos que no habían pagado un juego y además habían golpeado a un señor.

Sakuma: ¿Escuchaste?

Kido: Si.

Sakuma: No puedo creer que haya personas que no pagan y encima agreden a las personas.

Kido: Sabes eso me suena conocido.

Sakuma: Si, es como familiar o algo así.

Los policías se acercaron a Kido y Sakuma.

Policías: ¡Están arrestados!

Sakuma: ¡No quiero morir joven!

Kido: No vas a morir vas a ser arrestado.

Sakuma: Es verdad ¡No quiero ser arrestado tan joven!

Kido: ¿Qué hicimos? –Kido recordó lo que paso. –Ya recordé.

Sakuma: Iré a la cárcel y por tu culpa.

Kido: Exagerado.

Los policías llevaron a Kido y Sakuma a los encargados del parque de diversiones.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Ya habían ensayado mucho, Endo y Natsumi se estaban cansando y se estaban quedando dormidos mientras después de un gran rato Endo fue al baño a tratar de despertarse un poco.

Endo: No ha sido tan malo, me siento bastante bien pero no puedo evitar perderme con su mirada. –Endo se echo agua en la cara. –Creo que todo ira muy bien, mediante no nos quedemos dormidos.

Cuando Endo regreso a su habitación vio a Natsumi dormida en su cama, el sabia que tenia que despertarla pero no podía pues le gustaba verla dormida, a Endo se le hacia tierno verla tan tranquila, el simplemente suspiro y se acostó junto a ella, el comenzó a leer el libreto pero de repente Natsumi abrazo a Endo, el la volteo a ver y vio que ella seguía dormida.

Endo: (Natsumi me esta abrazando pero sigue dormida no puedo despertarla). –Endo se comenzó a sonrojar y se sintió nervioso, también sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Natsumi: Endo… -Ella estaba hablando dormida.

Endo: Natsumi…. (Habla dormida pero porque dice mi nombre).

Natsumi: Endo tú me….

Endo: (¿Yo que? Necesito saberlo). –Pensó en un tono desesperado.

Natsumi: Tú me gus….

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic! También ¡Dejen reviews! **

**¿Natsumi le dirá a Endo lo que siente estando dormida?**

**¿A Kido y Sakuma se los llevaran a la cárcel?**

**¿Sakuma y Kido aparecerán en la televisión?**

Sakuma: Ya escuchaste Kido, ¡SEREMOS FAMOSOS!

Kido: Mejor cállate Sakuma.

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6: El Doctor entrometido

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

¡Lo siento por haber actualizado hasta después es que estuve algo ocupada Perdón!

**Continuando….**

Endo: (Vamos Natsumi dilo ya).

Natsumi: Endo tú me gustas.

Eso a Endo le cayó como agua fría en la cabeza, el no sabia que hacer se sintió muy extraño y lo único que trato de hacer fue tratar de apartarse de Natsumi después de un rato de intentarlo lo logro, el chico no sabia ni como sentirse así que lo que hizo fue bajar las escaleras corriendo lo cual fue una mala idea pues se resbalo de las escaleras provocando que se desmayar, ese estruendo despertó a Natsumi, ella se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras y vio a Endo, lo primero que hizo fue ver si estaba bien, trato de despertarlo pero no funciono así que tuvo que llamar a una ambulancia.

_En otra parte…_

Estaban Kido y Sakuma conversando con el encargado del parque de diversiones.

Encargado: ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso?

Sakuma: Es que quería animar a mi amigo porque al parecer es un amargado de lo peor.

Kido: Sigo aquí.

Encargado: No me interesa su vida personal ¿Tienen dinero?

Kido: Si.

Sakuma: No.

Encargado: ¿Si o no?

Kido: Si tengo haber… Tenga. –El le dio el dinero al encargado.

Encargado: Bien ahora una disculpa.

Sakuma: ¡Lo sentimos mucho!

Encargado: Como veo que todo fue una confusión los dejare libres de toda culpa.

Kido: Se lo agradezco.

Sakuma: ¡Gracias!

Después los dos chicos salieron del parque de diversiones, luego Sakuma llevo a Kido al Rairaiken.

Kido: ¿Para que me traes aquí?

Sakuma: En primera tengo hambre, en segunda apuesto que tú también, en tercera mmm…. No se ya pensare en algo. –Los dos entraron al restaurante y se encontraron con Tobitaka.

Kido y Sakuma: Hola.

Tobitaka: Hola ¿Qué desean?

Sakuma: Un pingüino.

Kido: Que todos me hagan caso para la obra de la escuela aunque sea una vez.

Tobitaka: No soy mago ¿Van a comer algo o solo vinieron a perder el tiempo?

Sakuma: Lo primero y lo segundo juntos.

Kido: La primera.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué te pasa Kido?

Sakuma: Nadie le hace caso para los ensayos de la obra de la escuela Raimon.

Tobitaka: Kido deberías poner orden.

Kido: Nadie me hace caso es horrible.

Tobitaka: Sabes exactamente ¿Dónde están todos?

Kido: Endo con Natsumi, Fuyuka con Fudou, Kasemaru y Someoka en cualquier otra parte del mundo riéndose de mi y los demás no se, estoy frustrado porque nadie me hace caso nunca.

Tobitaka: En primera a Endo le gusta Natsumi pero el no sabe lo que siente, por cierto deberías ayudar a Endo con eso, en segunda deberías fijarte más en las relaciones de los demás y hacerte preguntas como el porque Fuyuka esta con Fudou, en tercera nadie se esta burlando de ti por ahora.

Kido: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Tobitaka: No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

Sakuma: ¿Qué hay de mí?

Tobitaka: No voy a responderte eso.

Kido: Gracias…. Creo, pero dime ¿Cómo puedo poner orden?

Tobitaka: Solo debes dejarlos descansar mañana y luego avisarles a todos que el ensayo es obligatorio.

Kido: ¿Y si no me hacen caso?

Tobitaka: Fácil, los vas a buscar a cada a uno a su casa gritándoles que se vayan a la escuela y problema solucionado.

Kido: Creo que puede funcionar.

Sakuma: Oye y mi comida.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué comida?

Sakuma: Olvídalo ya nos tenemos que ir.

Kido: Es verdad tengo que regresar a casa como un hombre.

Sakuma: ¿Pero eres un niño?

Kido: Es cierto, entonces regresare como un niño hombre.

Sakuma: Bueno, Adiós Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Adiós.

Kido: Nos vemos otro día.

Los dos chicos se fueron y cada quien tomo su camino a casa.

_En el hospital…._

Estaba Natsumi muy angustiada por Endo aun no había despertado eso le preocupo mucho, ella no sabia ni porque el chico estaba en el suelo desmayado lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaban ensayando, y después de un par de horas esperando al fin el chico castaño había despertado.

Endo: ¿Qué me paso? –El volteo a ver a Natsumi. -¿Que haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?

Natsumi: Te encontré desmayado, llame a una ambulancia, y creo que son las cinco de la tarde.

Endo: Entonces estoy en un hospital, ¿Y mi mamá ya sabe de esto?

Natsumi: Si, ella llego cuando la ambulancia estaba por irse y le explique todo y las dos nos venimos para acá.

Endo: Lo siento arruine el ensayo.

Natsumi: Yo ya me había quedado dormida, oye ¿Te sientes bien?

Endo: Todavía me duele un poco pero me siento mejor que cuando estaba en mi casa.

Natsumi: Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Endo: Gracias… -Endo recordó lo que había dicho Natsumi cuando estaba dormida pero trato de ignorarlo en ese momento llego el doctor.

Doctor: ¿Cómo esta el paciente?

Endo: Con mucho dolor y quiero un balón. –El doctor le da un balón a Endo. –Te llamare Junior.

Doctor: Como no te iba a doler si te caíste de las escaleras. –Los dos jóvenes se comenzaron a reír.

Natsumi: ¿Endo estará bien?

Doctor: Claro que si aunque se quedara unos días aquí para examinarlo un poco más.

Endo: Me tengo que quedar aquí por días que aburrido.

Doctor: Ahí tienes a tu novia para que te mantengas ocupado, entretenido o lo que hace una pareja cuando están juntos. –Endo y Natsumi se sonrojaron al escuchar eso.

Endo: Doctor ella y yo no vamos a hacer nada de eso.

Natsumi: Además no somos nada, lo único que tenemos es una amistad.

Doctor: El jovencito no me negó que ustedes estuvieran saliendo, aunque no sean nada se miran bien juntos espero no estar molestando parejita.

Endo: Claro que esta molestando además no era necesario negar nada.

Doctor: Los chicos de ahora y sus complicaciones de sentimientos, como desearía entenderlos.

Endo: Oiga y ¿Cómo me divierto aquí?

Doctor: No se ¿Hay algo que tengas que hacer?

Natsumi: Teníamos que ensayar una obra para la escuela.

Doctor: ¿Cuál obra?

Endo: Romeo y Julieta.

Doctor: ¿Que papeles tienen en la obra?

Natsumi: Julieta.

Endo: Romeo.

Doctor: Y dices que no son nada más que amigos ahora tienes algo que hacer ensayen la parte del beso y se mantendrán entretenidos todo el tiempo. -Natsumi estaba sonrojada peor Endo estaba rojo ya no soportaba los comentarios del doctor.

Endo: ¿Puede dejar de molestarme?

Doctor: MMM… No.

Natsumi: ¿No tiene algo más que hacer?

Doctor: No, tengo treinta minutos de descanso.

Endo: Que bueno porque no se va a comer algo y luego regresa.

Doctor: Ya entiendo quieres pasar tiempo a solas con la señorita.

Endo: ¡Solo váyase! –Endo le arroja una almohada al doctor.

Doctor: Jejejeje, los chicos de hoy tan complicados. –El doctor por fin se había ido.

Natsumi: Pensé que nunca se iría.

Endo: Yo también (¿Cómo estoy seguro de lo que escuche? Tal vez solo no entendí lo que dijo, me altere, es imposible que esto este pasando, debería hablarlo con los chicos).

Natsumi: Bueno creo que me tengo que ir.

Endo: Oye ¿Y mi madre?

Natsumi: Esta en la recepción no te preocupes yo le avisare que venga a verte adiós vendré mañana. –La chica se fue a la recepción y le aviso a la madre de Endo que su hijo ya había despertado después de eso se fue.

_Al día siguiente…._

Y Como siempre la mañana paso normal en la escuela y siguió así hasta que Yuuto Kido llego junto a su amigo Sakuma al salón de teatro de la escuela Raimon.

Sakuma: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Kido: Nada pero ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Sakuma: Claro que si, ¡Vamos a un zoológico!

Kido: Y si terminamos como ayer.

Sakuma: No te preocupes tengo todo controlado.

Kido: No te creo nada.

Sakuma: Vamos por favor te juro que hoy no pasara nada fuera de lo normal.

Kido: Esta bien pero ojala no pase nada.

Sakuma: ¡Si, voy a ver a lo pingüinos!

Kido: Con que no haya problemas seré feliz.

Sakuma: Entonces problema solucionado serás muy feliz hoy. –Los dos chicos salieron de la escuela y cuando iba de camino al zoológico se encontraron con Fudou.

Kido: Hola Fudou ¿A dónde vas?

Sakuma: Hola.

Fudou: Hola, Kido no te interesa a donde voy.

Sakuma: ¿Vas a buscar a Fuyuka?

Fudou: No te voy a contestar Sakuma.

Kido: No tienes que ser grosero todo el tiempo.

Fudou: Pero a mí me gusta serlo.

Sakuma: Oye Fudou ¿Me prestas dinero?

Fudou: No.

Sakuma: Vamos por favor.

Fudou: Ya te dije que no.

Sakuma: Por favor, por favor, por favor…. –Sakuma siguió así por varios minutos y Fudou se estaba desesperando pero en ese momento llego Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¡Hola chicos!

Fudou: Hola.

Sakuma: Por favor.

Fudou: Bueno ya ten mi billetera saca lo que necesites y me la devuelves.

Sakuma: Esta bien.

Kido: Fuyuka ¿No deberías estar en el salón de teatro en la escuela?

Fuyuka: No, Kasemaru y Someoka me dijeron que descansábamos dos semanas y ensayábamos la última.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Con que fue eso lo que paso, mira el lado bueno Kido todo fue una simple confusión.

Fuyuka: Entonces ¿Hay que ensayar?

Kido: No por hoy dejémoslo así (Voy a matar a Someoka y Kasemaru).

Sakuma: ¡Kido, el zoológico!

Kido: Ya voy, espérate ¿Dónde esta Endo?

Fuyuka: Natsumi me llamo ayer diciéndome que estaba en el hospital.

Kido: Perfecto el protagonista se lastimo.

Sakuma: Mira el lado bueno Endo podrá ensayar más tiempo con Natsumi en el hospital sin ninguna distracción.

Fuyuka: Bueno me voy espero que disfruten su visita en el zoológico.

Sakuma: ¡Adiós nos vemos otro día!

Kido: Adiós.

Fudou: ¡Buenas noches perdedores! –El lo había dicho por molestar.

Sakuma: ¡Adiós Fudou! Kido ¿Me das mi mantita?

Kido: Sakuma no es de noche y de todas formas no te la daría.

Sakuma: Bueno me callo. -Los dos chicos se fueron dejando solos a Fudou y Fuyuka.

Fudou: ¿Iras a ver a Endo al hospital?

Fuyuka: No, ayer te molestaste conmigo por eso.

Fudou: No es cierto.

Fuyuka: Si lo es.

**Flashback:**

Fudou estaba en frente de la casa de Fuyuka esperándola para poder divertirla ese día y después ella salió de su casa feliz.

Fuyuka: Hola.

Fudou: Hola.

Fuyuka: ¿Tienes a donde ir hoy?

Fudou: A donde tú quieras.

Fuyuka: MMM… Vamos a la torre de metal.

Fudou: Como quieras.

Los dos fueron a la torre de metal y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas, sus gustos, intereses, pasatiempos, y después de un par de horas Fuyuka se sentía tan bien de estar junto a Fudou, el se sentía extraño de estar con una chica como ella pero por alguna extraña razón a el comenzó a molestar el hecho de que Fuyuka mencionara a Endo en alguna parte de su conversación y cuando estaban a punto de irse de la torre de metal a Fuyuka la llamo Natsumi.

Natsumi: ¿Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Si, ¿Por qué me llamas?

Natsumi: Es que quería que le avisaras a Kido que Endo esta en el hospital y ya trate de llamarlo pero no me contesta además trate de llamar a Haruna pero tampoco me contesta ¿Puedes hacerme el favor? –A Fuyuka le sorprendió eso y la puso un poco triste.

Fuyuka: Si lo hare pero ¿Que le paso a Endo?

Natsumi: Creo que se callo de las escaleras.

Fuyuka: Tranquila yo le avisare a Kido.

Natsumi: Gracias adiós.

Fuyuka: Adiós.

Fudou: ¿Quién era?

Fuyuka: Natsumi me dijo que Endo esta en el hospital pobrecito espero que este bien. -Ella tenia una mirada triste eso a Fudou no le gusto y lo hizo sentirse extraño.

Fudou: No deberías preocuparte tanto por Endo.

Fuyuka: El es uno de mis amigos.

Fudou: Si, pero a ti te gusta.

Fuyuka: Ya se no te enojes solo que no me agradaría el hecho de que alguno de mis amigos estuviera en un hospital.

Fudou: Fuyuka no debes angustiarte tanto por un tonto como el, estará bien.

Fuyuka: Bueno pero tal vez debería ir a verlo al hospital.

Fudou: ¡Ve y dale un beso y vuélvete su novia!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo te molesto?

Fudou: Si.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Endo Mamoru es un idiota con cabeza de maíz. –Y por alguna extraña razón Endo aun estando en el hospital sintió ganas de comer maíz.

Fuyuka: ¿Cómo puedes molestarte por alguien que esta en un hospital?

Fudou: El no necesita que lo vayas a ver. –Fudou levanto los puños.

Fuyuka: Bueno ya no iré, peor no entiendo porque estas tan molesto.

Fudou: Vete con el si quieres, te todas formas a mi no me interesa nada de esto.

Fuyuka: Fudou tú eres uno de mis amigos y aunque no lo creas me preocuparías si tú estuvieras en la misma situación que Endo.

Fudou: Como sea, vámonos, te dejare en tu casa y se acabo por el día de hoy.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fuyuka: ¿Acaso me vas a mentir?

Fudou: (¿Diablos que me pasa?, me siento tan enojado con Endo, pero es que Fuyuka lo menciona casi todo el tiempo y eso es molesto si debe ser esto no es nada fuera de lo normal…. Creo) Que importa si me moleste ayer, vámonos al Rairaiken y ya.

Fuyuka: Esta bien pero creo que exageraste.

Los dos se fueron al Rairaiken y cuando entraron a Fuyuka le entro una llamada en su celular, ella salió del restaurante para poder hablar dejando a Fudou "conversando" con Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Es extraño verte con ella o con una chica.

Fudou: No creo que te importe.

Tobitaka: Ni siquiera me interesa pero alguien me dijo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

Fudou: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Tobitaka: No creo que eso tenga mucha importancia.

Fudou: Ha lo único que vine es a comer algo.

Tobitaka. Como quieras pero estoy seguro que sientes algo por ella.

Fudou: ¡Yo no siento ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Fuyuka!

Tobitaka: Como digas… -El comenzó a preparar la comida luego se la sirvió a Fudou pero la conversación no había acabado todavía. –Oye has notado que Fuyuka es muy hermosa. –En ese instante Fudou le comenzó a hervir la sangre de ¿Celos? Si era posible que el lo pudiera sentir.

Fudou: ¡Vuelve a repetir eso y veras como acabo destrozando todo este lugar!

Tobitaka: Sabes si no te gustara no te pusieras así de celoso.

Fudou: ¡No son celos simplemente no quiero que te le acerquen tú, Endo ni todo el mundo!

Tobitaka: ¿Endo? –El chico se comenzó a reír. –Vamos, Endo no sabe ni lo que siente por Natsumi no creo que intente acercarse a Fuyuka.

Fudou: Como sea aléjate de ella.

Tobitaka: No me molestes calvo. –En ese momento las cosas se estaba poniendo feas pero Fuyuka volvió al Rairaiken.

Fuyuka: Fudou me tengo que ir.

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Fuyuka: Mi padre quiere que vuelva a casa ahora.

Fudou: Bien.

Tobitaka: ¿Quién me va a pagar?

Fudou. Espérate. –El comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos para poder encontrar su billetera pero no la encontró luego recordó que se la había dado a su amigo. –Sakuma…

Tobitaka: ¿Me vas a pagar si o no?

Fudou: Mi billetera la tiene Sakuma, ese tonto no me la dio.

Fuyuka: No te preocupes yo pago ten Tobitaka. –Ella le dio el dinero a Tobitaka.

Fudou: Voy a llamarlo. –El chico llamo a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¿Si? Disculpe ahora no puedo hablar tuve un problema.

Fudou: ¿Mi billetera?

Sakuma: ¿Mamá?

Fudou: No, soy yo Fudou.

Sakuma: Tuve problemas con tu billetera.

Fudou: ¿Qué paso?

Sakuma: Primero te contare lo del león luego lo de los pingüinos.

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Gracias por sus reviews se que me tarde en actualizar pero el capitulo fue más largo! Por cierto ****MoonstoneIce31585 pronto veras a Kido y Sakuma en la televisión.**

**Dejen review por favor.**

**¿Que habrán hecho Kido y Sakuma en el zoológico?**

**¿Kido y Sakuma fueron arrestados?**

**¿Endo lograra saber lo que siente?**

**¿Fudou sabrá que son celos lo que siente?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7: Desastre en el zoologico

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Kido y Sakuma paseaban tranquilamente por el zoológico observando la diversidad de animales, plantas, arboles, flores, niños, un payaso, un señor vendiendo globos, se podía respirar el olor de… eh los animales o eso creía Sakuma.

—Kido, siente ese olor tan animalesco.

—Sakuma ese olor es… sabes que olvidado mejor sigamos caminando sin causar ningún problema.

Siguieron observando alrededor, Kido estaba un poco eh… amargado mientras que Sakuma parecía un niño con su paleta, feliz como todo un chico infantil con mucha emoción y su sorpresa aumento cuando vio a un señor que vendía globos.

—Hola señor me da un globo por favor.

—Claro niño oh no había notado que eres tuerto. —dijo el señor mientras observaba bien a Sakuma lo cual molesto al chico.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con los tuerto o algo así? —preguntó molesto Sakuma, pero Kido trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Mantén la calma, Sakuma, no queremos problemas.

—Como digas, Kido.

—Ten niño, un globo de pirata tuerto no espera… Nick Fury* espera eso no…. —Cada palabra que decía el señor solo enojaba más a Sakuma ya que estaba diciendo cualquier cosa relacionada con estar tuerto así que sin pensarlo Sakuma se puso a gritarle y antes de meterle un golpe al señor de los globos, pero Kido lo detuvo.

— ¡Kido, déjame golpearlo me estaba diciendo tuerto! ¡Ya vera señor de los globos me vengare algún día cuando la noche brille y el día se oscurezca! —exclamaba el chico con el parche mientras su amigo se lo llevaba a la fuerza hasta cerca de la jaula de los leones.

— ¡Sakuma, deja de insultar al vendedor el solo intentaba….!

—No intentaba nada bueno solo estaba insultándome, no es justo que me discriminen por ser tuerto, que vergüenza para este zoológico.

—Mira tienes que tranquilizarte no quiero problemas ni nada por el estilo ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó, Kido mientras miraba atentamente a su amigo quien solo contesto moviendo la cabeza.

—Ya que estoy calmado entremos allí. —indicó el chico señalando una puerta que decir "entrar" pero la parte de arriba estaba cubierta de pintura fresca—. Que extraña forma de decir pasen ¿No crees, Kido?

—Si, es verdad pero creo que no debemos entrar podría ser peligroso. —contestó el de las rastras mientras le ponía a su amigo una expresión de preocupación.

— ¡Oh vamos, quiero entrar además dijiste que nos divertiríamos y solo estas siendo amargado! —exclamó el chico con el parche mientras le ponía ojitos de perro a su amigo.

—Sakuma, eso no funciona conmigo.

—Esta bien si aceptas ir allá yo prometo lavar tu ropa, ayudarte a limpiar tu cuarto… —

—Nada hará que yo acepte.

— ¡Te ayudo con la obra! —exclamó el chico con el parche logrando su objetivo ya que a su amigo se le hizo interesante su propuesta, lo miro y suspiro.

—Me has convencido, nunca sabré como lo haces.

— ¡Genial, hay que apurarse o llegaremos tarde! —exclamó con entusiasmo el chico con el cabello color cian claro**.

— ¿Tarde? Pero no vamos exactamente para algún evento. —comentó Kido confundido.

—Ya se, pero es que quiero ver despierto al León y si no lo esta yo lo despierto con estas rocas. —Mientras expresaba eso tenia una mirada maligna también estaba sosteniendo muchas rocas que tenia escondidas en su mochila, eso solo causo que su amigo lo viera extraño—. Vamos, Kido no me regañes por esto solo quiero divertirme un poco además no me dejaste vengarme del señor de lo globos.

—Sakuma, no iba a dejar que te metieran a la cárcel porque entonces ¡Yo también terminare en la cárcel!... contigo de nuevo.

—Te pones muy dramático, Kido… ¡Solo quiero divertirme y pasar el día con mi amigo Superman***! —esas palabras solo provocaron una mirada asesina de parte de superman… digo del rastras.

—Entremos y ya.

Ambos chicos entraron a la puerta, y justo cuando ellos la cerraron uno de los encargados del zoológico cambio el letrero por uno que decía "No pasar ingreso directo a las jaulas de los animales" después de eso se fue.

Kido y Sakuma observaban todas la puertas a su alrededor, tenían los nombres de los animales además de que el lugar estaba un poco oscuro y no se podía diferenciar muy bien lo que decir, el de las rastras intentaba ver buscar la salida pero era inútil no miraba muy bien mientras que Sakuma estaba viendo las puertas y escogiendo una para poder entrar en ella, pero a cada puerta que el escogía su amigo decía que no hasta que los dos jugadores llegaron a una que tenia el nombre del rey de la selva o sea el Gorila digo el León.

— ¡Mira entremos a esta dice "El León" Como en aquella película como se llamaba. —exclamó con muchísima emoción el tuerto.

—Tranquilo, Sakuma, no es que sea amargado ni nada de eso, pero… siento que estamos a punto de meternos en un gran lio.

—No te angusties yo me ocupo de todo así que… ¡Entremos!

El chico con el cabello cian claro tomo del brazo a su amigo y entro corriendo hacia la puerta. Ambos vieron al majestuoso animal tan maravilloso, encantador, peludo y… sentían tanta emoción tanta que hasta sentía su aliento en frente de ellos esperen el animal si estaba cerca de ellos de hecho la bestia furiosa estaba a unos escasos centímetros de los dos chicos.

— ¡Una bestia furiosa esta en frente de nosotros! —exclamó el chico con goggles con el mayor miedo del mundo.

—Pero si Fudou no esta aquí el que esta en frente de nosotros es un León.

— ¡Sakuma eres un idiota, solo corre!

Los dos jugadores corrieron como pudieron, pero en vez de correr hacia la puerta corrieron en sentido contrario a él, hasta que el de las rastras jalo a su amigo del brazo y salió corriendo a la puerta, pero ya era tarde el León ya había mordido parte de la capa de Kido.

— ¡Kido, noooooooooo, tú eres un gran amigo, amargado, pero mi amigo jamás de olvidare! ¡Me vengare algún día! —exclamó entre sollozos el pobre de Sakuma, aunque fue callado por su amigo, él cual le toco el hombro—. ¡Kido, estas vivo no me dejes morir con el León! —el del parche lo abrazo con fuerza para después gritar por ver al León correr hacia ellos, pero antes de poder morderlos ambos llegaron a la puerta y la cerraron.

—Sakuma prométeme que no volverás a abrazarme así. —dijo el de las rastras mientras miraba a su amigo con una expresión de querer matarlo por meterlo en tan tremendo lio.

—Perdón es que tenía miedo, pero ya no así que no te angusties.

—Sabes ya pasamos un bonito día y todo mejor me voy a mi casa ¿Si? —preguntó, Kido deseando que Sakuma ya deseara irse del dichoso zoológico, lastimosamente la suerte no estaba de su lado y a su amigo le dijo que tenia una ultima cosa que pedir aunque Kido le dijo que no e intento irse pero escucho el susurro de su amigo.

—Kido…. —llamó tímidamente el chico con el cabello cian claro a lo cual su amigo lo volteo a ver para luego encontrarse con los ojitos de perro del chico del parche—. Por favor somos amigos y los amigos nunca de los nunca de la existencia de los nunca se abandonan, por favor quédate conmigo en el parque si no eres un mal amigo.

— ¡¿Por qué no te quedas solo en el zoológico?! —preguntó alterado el de las rastras.

—Es que no es justo, tú tienes a tu hermana para estar con ella todo el tiempo que quieras, Genda tiene novia, Fudou en estos días ha estado con Fuyuka su futura novia, yo no tengo a nadie más que a mis amigos porque no tengo hermanos ni nada por el estilo solo quiero que pasar un momento feliz con uno de mis amigos sin que me abandone gritándome que estoy loco****.

Era frustrante para el de la capa ver a uno de sus amigos así no sabia que Sakuma se sentía así claro que Kido sabia perfectamente que el del parche siempre lo llamaba a él primero para salir a jugar un rato, o comer algo, salir a ver una película, siempre quería estar con sus amigos eso lo sabia el de las rastras puesto que desde que lo conocía, el tuerto le encantaba jugar y estar con sus amigos, por más que se metieran en problemas, Sakuma siempre tenia una sonrisa alegre según el era porque esos recuerdo siempre los tendría, así que el de los goggles suspiro se acerco a su amigo.

—Sakuma ya deja de deprimirte que tu eres el alegre y yo el que se deprime así que vamos a ver a los pingüinos que se que eso, era lo que querías desde que llegamos.

El tuerto levanto la mirada y sonrió de nuevo comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras gritaba "Súper iremos a ver a los pingüinos", Kido lo miro, suspiro y pensó que "No es tan malo después de todo tal vez algún día me ria de mis experiencias divertidas con él y con todos mis amigos que están igual de locos".

— ¡Kido, apúrate que estoy ansioso por verlos!

Los dos jugadores caminaron hasta encontrar la salida de ese lugar, luego fueron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los pingüinos, el chico de el instituto imperial estaba más que feliz por ello era tanta su felicidad que se resbalo y se cayo junto a Kido ya que lo antes de caer se agarro de lo primero que tenia a la par o ósea el brazo de su amigo, ambos terminaron en el área de los pingüinos.

— ¡Sakuma! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Dime? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Lo siento es que me resbale.

—Pero esto no tiene sentido tenia que haber algún tipo de ventana o pantalla. —dijo el de las rastras mientras observaba el lugar hasta encontrar un letrero que decía "Ventana en construcción cuidado con caerse"—. Y hasta ahora me lo dicen.

— ¡Mira, son pingüinos, que genial! —exclamó entusiasmado Sakuma mientras iba con los dichosos animales.

—"_Tenemos que salir de aquí, pero…. ¿Cómo? Necesito algo, algo, ¿A que dichosa hora se me ocurrió entrar aquí con Sakuma? Espera… ¿Sakuma? No debo dejarlo solo o pasara algo malo por favor que no se haya metido en problemas, por favor que no se haya metido en problemas" _—pensó Kido para después voltear a ver a su amigo el cual estaba siendo atacado por los pingüinos.

— ¡Kido, ayúdame me están atacando!

El superman es decir el de la capa se acerco a amigo para salvarlo, pero también fue atacado por los pingüinos, según ellos todo paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta ni a que horas ambos terminaron en ropa interior o sea en bóxers.

— ¡Sakuma! ¡¿Por qué traes bóxers son imágenes de pingüinos comiendo pescado?!

—Es que… adoro a los pingüinos, pero ellos a mi no.

—Hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que buscare ayuda. —sugirió el de la capa.

— ¡Auxilioooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Auxilioooooooooooooooooooo! —gritaron ambos para que alguien los escuchara y funciono, aunque atrajeron la atención de policías, reporteros con cámaras, al noticiero de la ciudad de Inazuma, gerentes del zoológico y demás gente entrometida que solo se reían al ver tal escena.

_Fin del Flashback._

—Y así llegamos a estar en el noticiero de Inazuma de echo ahora estamos en la televisión.

—Sakuma no te pregunte eso yo te pregunte por mi billetera. —comentó el semi-calvo.

—Ah en ese caso no la tengo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no la tienes?! —pregunto enfurecido Fudou.

—Es que… mira el noticiero de Inazuma.

—Ah… como digas pero no termines la llamada.

El semi-calvo hizo lo que Sakuma le había dicho encendió la televisión y todos los que estaba en el Rairaiken vieron a Sakuma y Kido en bóxers corriendo por los alrededores del lugar donde estaba el área de los pingüino y lo peor era que Sakuma estaba persiguiendo a unos pingüinos que se habían escapado con la billetera de Fudou, se podía escuchar como el del parche gritaba "Pingüino malo dame la billetera que no es mía" mientras era perseguido por Kido y el de las rastras era perseguido por la policía junto a los gerentes del zoológico.

—Tenemos un reportaje de ultimo minuto, dos chicos de al parecer de unos quince años se han metido al área de los pingüinos y han causado un gran desastre sin mencionar los daños al zoológico, además de confesar que ya se habían metido a la jaula del León. Ambos chicos son perseguidos por la policía acusados de nudismo público, perturbación de la paz, los chicos han sido identificados como Kido Yuuto y Sakuma Jirou pronto serán arrestados y llevados a la justicia más de esto a las ocho…

Todos en el restaurante comenzaron a reírse mientras que Fudou gritaba por su dichosa billetera la cual no él dudaba recuperar, sin nada más que poder hacer se fue furioso del "maldito restaurante" además de haber sido fastidiado por Tobitaka ahora se quedo sin billetera, y pensaba "Estúpida sea la hora que en que me fui a meter a tremendo lio si no fuera porque Sakuma me pidió la billetera yo no la hubiera perdido" luego pensó mejor "Esperen esto no hubiera pasado si no estuviera con ella si ella me trae la mala suerte, que estupidez ahora estoy metido en esto ella tiene la culpa de todo esto si no la hubiera encontrado llorando no estuviera pasando esto".

El chico pensaba y pensaba tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Fuyuka lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando el volteo para atrás la vio, ella se acerco a él pero Fudou se alejo y le lanzo una mirada fría, el chico estaba furioso tal vez no era el momento para hablar con él, pero Fuyuka quería conversar con él.

La chica con el cabello violeta no sabia ni porque quería estar cerca de él últimamente eso era lo que deseaba que el la mirara solamente a ella como si nadie más existiera, cada vez que ella pensaba eso lo negaba con la cabeza, pero igual no podía evitar pensar en el todo el tiempo, pensar en cuanto la ha ayudado, en cuanto la intenta animar y todo eso era simplemente maravilloso para ella es como si el fuera su confidente porque Fuyuka siempre era totalmente sincera con él, pero ahora el chico o sea su confidente estaba viéndola así con esa mirada tan fría que podría decirse que le cortaba la alegría y agriaba hasta la mirada dulce que ella tenia. Aunque a pesar de eso ella quería conversar con él y lo intentaría.

—Fudou ¿Estas molesto? —preguntó inocentemente Fuyuka.

—Estoy bien no tengo absolutamente nada y no creo que te interese mejor vete a casa a pensar en tu "Mamoru_" _—expresó Fudou cortantemente dejando a la chica confundida, si a Fudou le hervía la sangre de los malditos celos de tan solo pensar que ella estaría con "Mamoru" provocaba que le dieran ganas de sacar a Endo de la existencia de la tierra.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no quiero eso, es exactamente por eso que yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. —murmuro con mucha tristeza la chica.

—Si como no yo estoy aquí contigo mientras que tu "Mamoru" esta con Natsumi y tú te quedas conmigo.

—Fudou no me digas eso me haces sentir mal, yo no quiero eso tu eres un gran amigo para mi, yo si te tengo cariño y te aprecio.

—"_Amigo claro" _—pensó Fudou mientras se iba caminando pero fue detenido por Fuyuka quien se le puso en frente y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, eso provoco un enorme sonrojo de parte de ambos.

Los dos podían sentir como el corazón les latía fuertemente, se estaban comenzando a poner nerviosos en especial Fudou, quien solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho a ella, entendió que la estaba lastimando, y pensó "Malditas emociones" mientras que Fuyuka podría escuchar como el corazón de su amigo latía fuertemente como el de ella, el abrazo de ella comenzó a ser correspondido por el chico, así ambos sintieron algo extraño como cálido, sintieron que el sonrojo aumentaba más si se podía, Fuyuka comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas pero el chico se las limpio.

—Fuyuka solo sabes llorar ¿Verdad? —preguntó, el chico ganándose la atención de la chica—. No te preocupes Sakuma y Kido también hacen lo mismo cuando nadie los estaba viendo en especial ese Superman.

La chica estaba comenzando a reírse a lo cual a Fudou le alivio, ella le tomo de la mano a él y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Fuyuka, cuando llegaron se quedaron en frente de ella conversando, el sonrojo que ambos tenían antes había bajado bastante, ahora solo era un pequeño sonrojo.

—Fudou, eres malo. —comentó Fuyuka provocando una mirada extrañada del jugador.

—Oh soy malo, claro que lo soy si no lo fuera mi reputación seria un asco pero dime ¿Que es lo mas malo que tengo?

—Yo lo dije porque en verdad eres muy malo para ser amigo… —expresó la chica mientras que el chico solo la miraba confundido—, Pero eres bueno para hacerme reír.

Ella le soltó la mano a Fudou para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego entrar a su casa mientras grataba "Adiós".

* * *

Endo estaba en el hospital y de nuevo siendo molestado por el Doctor entrometido, el de la banda anaranjada ya no lo soportaba más era imposible, ese doctor lo estaba irritando demasiado le lanzaba indirectas sobre Natsumi e incluso le estaba contando una historia de amor, además de cómo conoció a su esposa y todo eso, el portero se ponía la almohada en la cara para no escucharlo más era insufrible hasta que ella llego, claro que el doctor se lo dijo que Endo no le estaba creyendo ya que eran demasiadas mentiras por un día ya le había dicho eso varias veces, pero ahora era real así que el doctor le quito al portero la almohada de la cara y le mostro a Natsumi quien estaba parada ahí desde hace un rato, cuando el jugador la vio se sentía nervioso y se ponían aun más torpe de lo que era.

—Ho-Hola Nat-Natsumi.

—Hola Endo ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a la par de él en la cama.

—Yo m-muy bi-bien.

—Endo, estas rojo —dijo Natsumi mientras le levantaba la banda y le tocaba la frente—. Creo que tienes fiebre.

—Ah… yo este no creo… bueno…. No es nada.

—el chico trato de hablar pero no le salían las palabras correctas.

—Saben parejita los voy a dejar solos para que estén más cómodos. —comentó el doctor mientras salía por la puerta y le guiñaba el ojo a Endo en señal de aprobación sobre lo que el pensaba que el iba a hacer.

—Tonto doctor. —murmuro Endo y cuando volteo a ver tenia a Natsumi en frente de su cara a unos pocos centímetros eso provoco que ambos se sonrojaran al máximo.

—Endo….

—Natsumi yo… —el se quedo totalmente perdido en la mirada de la chica.

Ambos podían sentir la tensión del ambiente y como los dos escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones estaba acercándose más y más hasta que…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Lamento muchísimo la demora pero es que…! Lo mismo de siempre problemas, problemas y más problemas pero aquí esta la continuación **¡Gracias por sus reviews y por pasarse a leer este fic!**

*= Es un personaje de Marvel que es tuerto y se parece bastante a Sakuma a excepción que es calvo, no me pertenece.

**= Es el color de cabello de Sakuma no me culpen tuve que buscarlo en Wikia para poder saberlo y luego buscar cual era ese color.

***= Bueno Superman es Superman un héroe con capa roja como Kido, no me pertenece.

****= Ah bueno no se me dieron ganas de hacer algo triste no se me salió también con lo de Fudou y Fuyuka me salió así de la nada, pero lo de Sakuma fue porque sentí con ganas de expresar la importancia de la amistad.

Si les dio risa, les gusto dejen reviews.

**La parte del desastre del zoológico es dedicado a MoonstoneIce31585 ya que ansiaba ver eso. **

Y ahora las preguntas:

¿Cómo la pasaran Sakuma y Kido en la cárcel?

¿Fudou seguirá celoso?

¿Endo y Natsumi se besaran?

¿Sakuma se vengara del vendedor de globos?

¿Los pingüinos del zoológico son malos?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
